A Dark Angel, a Girl With Feather Wings
by MidnightsNightmares
Summary: Dark Pit is thinking about what would have happened if the Mirror completed him. His best friend calls him ridiculous. ((Dark Pit/OC))


His rant was long, relentlessly angry, and naggy. Though, for Sugar, she didn't mind much. Even as his voice broke at climax's of shouts and exclamations, it still didn't stop her from smiling at him.

_He's being ridiculous_, she thought.

_His rants are funny, I must admit._

And finally, when he gave her a side-glance and caught her smirk, he couldn't help but scowl even more than he had already been doing before. "What? Do you think this is funny?"

"No. I think this is stupid. _You're_ stupid."

"Thank you for the encouragement. Really, a supportive friend." He muttered, folding his black wings around his arms. Sugar reached out, grabbing the bone of his right wing and pinched it, making him yelp and his wings curl back against his back. "Don't you go and isolate yourself like that, Dark Pit. What I'm saying is that you're being ridiculous, because...well, you're honestly ridiculous."

"Doesn't sound much different from when you said it before." Dark Pit muttered.

"No, your reasoning's are ridiculous."

"I'm not ridiculous." He mumbled. His tone is darker than usual from what Sugar was used to, and honestly, it concerned her a bit.

Rolling her eyes, Sugar thought of more creative ways to say what she had in mind. "Okay, well. You're upset at the fact - " "I'm not upset, either." He interrupted.

"Then I don't know what to say, either than you're your own person, and shouldn't think about those things. Honestly, I think it was a great thing that you didn't end up evil. I would've been sad."

"You wouldn't have known the me you know right now." Dark Pit added, crimson eyes closing fully.

"...Alright, so I wouldn't have. But, you've got to stop thinking like that, though," Sugar began, "The possibilities of what could of happened if the copy had been complete, and you ended up evil."

"...You won't even allow me to think about it?" The way he said it made Sugar wince.

"If...if you want to, that is. But I just think it's ridiculous, and more than stupid to think about something that didn't happen."

"...You don't ever do that? Think about the possibilities of you being fully hum - " "Never. But, I won't consider myself an angel, either. So I would also keep that out of your mind, Kuro."

"Then what do you consider yourself?" Dark Pit questioned.

"An abomination." Sugar muttered, allowing her wings to stretch out. She took a long side glance at them before folding them back against her back. She didn't want to look at them. "I'm neither human nor angel. Just...an abomination of sorts."

"I think you're degrading yourself right now." Dark Pit said, unfolding his arms from his chest. Sugar rolled her eyes. "I'm not. I'm not human because of the wings, and when I start praying to the Gods for help, I'll be an angel."

"Serve under Palutena, then." He said, "Be able to call yourself something other than an abomination."

"I've done too many bad things to serve under someone like the Goddess of Light."

"Then join Viridi's army."

"Let me suggest that to you, and you tell me how you feel about that." Sugar joked, successfully managing to pull a smile on his lips. "Okay, that's understandable. How about - "

"I serve _myself_? Like you?"

Dark Pit's smile quickly faded. It was Sugar's turn to smile, "Ah...do you get it now?" Her question seemed like the silent wind, because he acted like he hadn't heard a word of it. But, a few minutes later of sitting in silence, he nodded.

"You don't want to be known as a puppet for an army."

"Like you do."

"You want your own mind."

"Like you do."

"And fight for your selfish reasons, but help when you need to."

"Like you do."

He grinned again, "You want to live up to me, is that it?" Sugar stuck her tongue out at him, teasingly. "Bleh! You wish!" She shouted, nibbling her bottom lip before saying. "Ah...but I do suppose I look up to you and your ways of life."

"Then can I say I've been doing a good job? Because it seems like it, the way you are." He jested. Sugar giggled, "Yes, I...suppose so." She stood, popping her joints before yawning. "Alright. I'm out. Did you have a good rant, or do I need to stay longer?"

His usual scowl returned. "Go home, Sugar."

"Then...to the cave it is!" Sugar took a few steps backwards, and extended her wings. She was about to leap off of the floating isle they sat on and was about to soar, when Dark Pit caught her.

"Wait, a _cave_?!"

Sugar tilted her head innocently at him, "Yeah, why?" Dark Pit sighed, grip tightening on her. Not to where he was hurting her, though.

"...Okay, so...don't serve Palutena, but, stay at her temple?"

"You mean what you do." She replied sarcastically, only to have him smirk again.

"You said you look up to me," He said. "It's best if you'd be around all the time, then."

Sugar looked over his amused expression again, a slight giggled slipping out of her parted lips. "Ah...while I'm not the Goddess to make that decision, I have to say..." Sugar started with a bit of bemusement in her eyes.

"Sounds better than sleeping in a cave."

**xxx**

Ah, there I am! See? Wings and all! With Dark Pit!

So, I was like, "I'm a person with wings, why not slap myself in a story with Dark Pit? ...Yeah, that's fine!"

(Iamsosorry)

Anyway, you'd best expect more Crow/Seto and Komaeda/Hinata soon!

And maybe more of this, I dunno.


End file.
